The Life of Miss Philippines
by Confizzledworld
Summary: There's an archipelago in Southeast Asia- what? No, not Indonesia. Not Malaysia. Japan! What? No, too far north! As I was saying. In Southeast Asia, there's a country called the Philippines- you haven't heard of it? Well, time for a history lesson.
1. Chapter 1

[Conny]: Alright, hopefully I will keep this story going for a long time *already wrote 90+ pages for this story* and I hope people find this story entertaining and well... overall, good. I write this story, of the Philippines because... well... I'm half Filipino! I've been inspired by Hetalia to make my heritage come alive! I kept getting worked up about not having the character, so I decided to make her myself. I am sorry for making her a girl, I know that there are boy versions and that some people divide the three main islands up. I just went ahead and dove into the story. To be honest, I know I screwed up a lot of history... please do forgive me, my mom didn't really teach me and I had to do a lot of research on my own. (not to mention adding in some things from a translating site).

Okay, I should let you read now. There's way too many people claiming Miss Philippines, but I own this version of her? And a lot of characters in this story... just not the Hetalia characters. I can't own them. So...yeah, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong><em>1521.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello?" A strange group of people came upon my shores, wearing awkward clothing. How do they gather food and fish with such odd clothes?<p>

"Hello…" I say slowly, making myself known to the guests. I step on to the beach, having a few of my people behind me.

"Are we in China?" the youngest of the men asks me, I scoff at that question. If I were China, I would have a powerful country! So obviously, no. He is not in China. He will not meet China here.

"No. You are on my islands. Who are you?" I don't want to tell this person my name, unless I know his. He seems rather…peculiar. I don't trust him.

"I'm Spain. This is my friend, Ferdinand." Spain points to the old man to his right. The man was bearded and seemed intelligent. I don't trust him either.

"Spain, Ferdinand, get off my islands." They look at me with such confusion. I shake my head because these people are idiots. "Read my lips: off my islands." My people have weapons on hand, ready for attack. I think spears will work just fine, although... I have no idea what kind of weapons they have on them.

"We're not leaving." Does this person think he can take my islands? Does this _Spain_ think that he could just waltz onto my beach and say he can do as he pleases?

"Leave, before I am forced to plunge this through your heart." I raise my spear, preparing to throw it. I know I'm not the best shot with this, but... at least I know I will hit him.

"You're a lady, a six year old child at that. You shouldn't be handling such things. You should be cooking, cleaning." I throw my spear, but it hits Ferdinand. I was off because of Spain's odd banter. What in the world is he talking about?

"Men and women are equals here. Now, leave." I'm handed another spear, and Spain runs back to his boat.

"I will be back!" I don't care what that man says, I'll just defend my land again. I didn't take long until the peace was restored and their ships had vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1565.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello, again." I've only grown to be like a twelve year old, but Spain looks to be about twenty now. That is unfair beyond all belief.<p>

"Go away." I got back to gathering fruits, trying to ignore this green eyed man. I wish he didn't have green eyes, that way I could hate him more. They're different from all of the brown and ember eyes I see around my home.

"I'm sorry, but you're my little sister now." I drop my mangos and look at this man. That was just... absurd!

"What? No! Never!" I am picked up, then tossed over his shoulders. I keep thrashing and kicking, but it does no good.

"Sorry, no choice, little sis." He soon got me onto his pirate ship...this has to be where my torture begins.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to teach you how a proper lady should act!" I'm sitting in a chair, in a dress. This has to be the worst day of my existence. I've never worn such frilly clothes in my life. There's way too much to wear and he's put a lot of stuff on my face. I don't like it!<p>

"I need to get back to gathering my mangoes! Then I have to go fishing!" Spain shakes his finger in my face, with a sad look on his face. Why is he so upset? I don't need this. I want to go back and get more mangos.

"Ladies are supposed to cook the food, no got and get it. Ladies are also supposed to clean up the household and take care of children." I growl, and stand up. I want to punch this guy. Can't he see how irritated I'm getting?

"We share those duties! Taking care of one thing isn't bond by gender!" I rip off this bandana he wanted me to wear and stomp out of his cabin and jumped off the boat. I need to help my people, provide food for them, keep them alive.

"Stop, Philippines!" What did he just call me? I stop and turn to face those green eyes. How in the world did he catch up so quickly? "You will learn my ways, whether it's in your home or mine." He walks up to me, takes my wrist and leads me back to the boat.

"No! I don't want to go to your home! Get off my islands! You're not welcome!" He's not listening to me! I'm being taken away from my home!

Someone! I'm being kidnapped!

* * *

><p>"<em>Te odio.<em>" I hate you. I hate you, Spain. I'm speaking his native tongue (because I'm forced to).

"Oh, come on! Please say, _I love you, big brother_." I smirk, then use Spanish again.

"_Realmente te odio, hermano mayor._" I really hate you, big brother. Spain falls to the floor, sulking. I'm happy he's suffering. The sooner he gets sick of me, the faster I get home.

"Let's try table manners…" Spain leads me to the dining hall. He pulls a chair out for me, but I take the chair next to it and take a seat of my own. "Philippines, you must act like a lady!" I don't care! I will not allow myself to be bossed around by this simpleton.

"I will start acting like a _lady_ when you let me go home!" That's a lie, and Spain knows it. I just want to see the beach again.

"No shouting, Philippines." He walks over to a closet, and opens the door. He pulled out a broom, then looked to me. "I hate to do this, but go clean up the house." I'm tossed the broom, but I throw it down. I will not be his maid! Never, ever, ever!

"No!" Two Spanish soldiers came up to me, one at each of my sides.

"I'm sorry, Philippines, but if you won't listen… I'll just have to ground you." The two soldiers picked me up, and started to carry me away.

"Hey! Stop! I don't want to go to my room! I don't want to work! I want to go back home!" It's like I'm not even here! Why aren't these _tangas _letting me go? (tangas means many things, but in the nicest term it means "idiot.")

* * *

><p>I. Hate. Spain. I HATE Spain. I <strong><em><span>HATE<span>_** Spain!

"Spain, let me out of this accursed room!" I start pounding on my _bedroom_ door.

"Philippines, you've only been grounded for seven minutes. I'll let you out, if you work." I **_HATE_** Spain!

"Fine! Let me out, _tanga_!" I'm quite happy he doesn't know what I am calling him. Or else I'll never be let out of this prison of a room.

"Will you call me big brother?" He wants me to call him my _kuya_? No! Never! He will never be my big brother! (Kuya means "big brother.")

"You will never be my _kuya_! And I will never be your _mas bata kapatid na babae_!" I think I actually like being locked in my room, at least I'm away from Spain! (Mas bata kapatid na babae. = Little sister.)

"Translation? Because, when I think about it, I could find a lot of things to fill in for _kuya_." What could that-Yuck! Spain can't be perverted, can he? I need someone to save me! Did Spain really think of something else when I said that? What did he think? Actually, I don't want to know.

"_Kuya_ is brother, you _tanga_!" I don't care if I'm swearing! Spain is a _tanga_! I'm seriously happy I'm locked in my room.

"Philippines, I'll let you go home soon. I'm only helping you out." The man opened the door, and I was about to tackle him. He picked me up and sat me on his shoulder. I never sat on someone's shoulder before, but it's pretty cool being taller.

"I don't need help. I can take care of my own country, by myself." Sure, I haven't been able to unify my islands together, but we've made progress.

"No, you can't, Philippines. I know you have a strong pride, but you're not strong. I don't care how much you think that. You need my help to get you up." Man, I wish I was tall! At least, taller than Spain. I'll accept his help, for now, but when I'm bigger than he is, I'll show who's stronger.

"Fine, put me down." Spain put me back on the ground, and he extended a hand out to me.

"It's a deal? You become my colony and I help you grow?" Colony? He never said anything about that! I took his hand anyway, because I'm going to grow.

* * *

><p>Spain told me that I had to sweep up his porch, then the walkways. Unfortunately, he has a pretty big property. I start sweeping, making sure that I get all of the fallen leaves and dust removed from the wooden floor of the porch.<p>

"Spain, can't I have help?" I don't want to do this on my own! It's hard work!

"Romano! Would you go help Philippines?" Romano? Who's Romano? The front door slammed open, having a kid, about six, I think, there.

"You're Philippines?" I nod, making my bangs get in my eyes. I really should put my bangs back with my bandana, but I like my hair like this.

"You're Romano?" The little boy nods, then grabs my broom. I was about to object, but Romano glared at me.

"Go get a broom, lazy. The faster we finish this, the happier we both are, right?" For a six-year-old, Romano is smart.

"I'm not lazy. And fine." I went inside to grab myself a broom. Coming back out, Romano was slumped against the wall, napping. "Romano!" He jumped up and quickly started to sweep.

"What are you doing, lazy? You have to work!" And he's calling me lazy? I bit back a retort, and went to work.

"Romano! You entirely missed that walkway! I thought you said you'd take that one!" It was just that one path that needed to be cleaned. I can't believe this little runt missed it! It's the main walkway! The one that Spain always uses.

"You're new here, you should be working more!" I placed my hand on his little head, and pushed down hard. I hope this hurts, and keeps him short!

"I'm bigger than you! You should be listening to me!" He tried punching me, but I kept him away-my arm's length away.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! No one's the boss of me!" He was still trying to punch me. I knew this wasn't going to end until he won. I let him hit me, over and over on my stomach. It didn't really hurt, but he was satisfied.

"Are you done?" Romano had slowed his battering, but tried to keep going.

"Fine…" He stopped, collapsing to the ground. I sighed, as I picked him up.

"I'll be your big sister. I'll take care of you, when Spain can't do anything." Spain _can't_ do anything. All he does is feed us and give us room. And boss us around.

"I don't want a sister…" The little boy groaned, but he was fast asleep.

"You may not want one, but you're going to need one."

I was heading up the staircase, as Spain went down.

"Something wrong with Romano?" He stopped me to look at the tired kid.

"Of course. We were overworked, and Romano passed out. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." It looks like Romano has a fever, which doesn't seem too bad.

"But you'll get sick, Philippines. I'll go get a maid." I adjusted Romano, so I could hold him with just one of my hands. I used my free hand to grab Spain's shoulder.

"You don't have to. I can take care of Romano myself." I glared into his green eyes, waiting for them to crack on my pressure. They did, as he sighed.

"Just don't get sick." I shrugged at that comment, then continued up the stairs. Romano was lightly snoring, which would have been annoying, if it weren't for the cute little face. He seemed like an angel, when he was sleeping. It's like this was a whole new Romano. We reached his room, so I kicked the door open. There was a canvas, and paint brushes. I didn't know Romano was an artistic person. I'm more of a singer, rather than an painter, but he's Romano.

"Rom-Rom, I'll keep you company for a while. You're not going to be slacking off, while I'm working my butt off." Oh, no. I have a nickname for him! I shouldn't get attached to Romano, I should try to be as independent as possible.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Yeah... not the best, I think. I know there's plenty of people out there that have better stories. It seemed a little short and fast. At least I have more chapters to come! You've just witnessed the beginning of the life of Miss Philippines. What do you think?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

[Conny]: I noticed people were reading _The Life of Miss Philippines_, so I decided I would update it sooner. I didn't get a review last chapter, which made me sad...but it's okay. Maybe as I go along, I'll get more? But thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the story! And please... don't make me beg for a review?

* * *

><p><em><strong>1649.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Philippines!" What now, Spain? I'm busy cooking, here! "Philippines!"<p>

"WHAT, SPAIN? I'm kind of busy!" I'm making pansit, it's a Filipino dish. It consists of noodles, chicken, and vegetables. It's quite easy to make, and I haven't had it in so long. The kitchen doors opened, Romano came in.

"We have a visitor. Can you hurry up with the food? It smells good." Was that a compliment? I couldn't ask; that little kid ran out. I quickly finished the meal, then put it into a large glass bowl.

"Oops, I made too much." Oh, well. This means leftovers, which means that I don't have to cook for a while. The dining room should be set, so I grabbed the container and headed out. The first person I saw was Spain, sitting at the head of the table. Romano was to his left, frowning. A small smile appeared on his lips, when I appeared. I then noticed the last face. He was a blond, with bushy eyebrows. He doesn't seem a lot older than Spain, probably in his late teen years. Green eyes, much like Spain's. I don't like this, that's my first impression.

"England, I would like you to meet Philippines." I placed the pansit on the table, closer to Romano's side. I took a seat next to the boy, keeping a smile on my face. I don't know why, but I tend to just smile in the face of others. Unless it's Spain, sometimes Romano.

"It's nice to meet you, Philippines." He has a strange accent, but we all do.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Mr. England." I will never refer to Spain like that. Ever. I'm only being polite, for now.

"Ate, what is that?" Romano actually called me his big sister! I want to hug him, but that wouldn't be right in front of the guest.

"It's called pansit. It's a dish from my homeland." Stupid Spain, I want to go home now. I haven't grown, maybe an inch, but that's it.

"You seem like an awfully nice lass." Lass? Does that mean girl or something? I won't ask, it would seem rude.

"She has her moments," Spain jokes, giving off a slightly humored laugh. I give him a short-lived glare, then turn to smile towards England.

"Thank you, Mr. England. Please do enjoy my food." With that, everyone had a scoop of it. I placed rice on their plates, no one objected. A meal isn't a meal without rice, simple as that. I ate a few platefuls, which seemed to get me stares. I ignored them, Romano was eating as much as I was. I think we were having an eating contest, but I ended up stopping it all. England and Spain were done eating, so I took all of our plates, then headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, I wasn't-" I had to cut Romano off, he was shouting.

"Mr. Spain, Mr. England, would you like something to drink?" Bitterness entered my throat, it definitely wasn't the food.

"You wouldn't happen to have some London Dry Gin, would you?" That accent is kind of… annoying, but slightly charming.

"I will check." Liquor room, here I come. I enter the cellar, looking through the rows and shelves of wines, whiskeys, and spirits. I finally found the one that England had requested, so I grabbed it. Heading back up the stairs, Romano was waiting there.

"Ate, they're talking about you." Talking about me? What's there to talk about? "England wants you. He wants you to live at his house." Hate him. I was right to dislike him.

"I am not going anywhere. If anything, I'll move out on my own." But I don't think I could leave, not with Romano here. He's like my little brother, I just can't leave him. "Rom-Rom, what did Spain say?"

"He said you're not up for grabs." Spain is keeping me? I thought he would get rid of me. I am mean to him, and I'm lazy sometimes. "You better get that liquor to England. He's a little mad…"

"Alright, Rom-Rom. May you please start cleaning up? I'll help out, after I'm done giving him this." He nodded, then showed me that little smile of his. I swear, I'm probably the only one that gets to see it.

"Ok, Ate." It always warms my heart, whenever he says that. I go back to the dining room, seeing England and Spain staring at each other. I carefully set the bottle down, keeping a slight distance between myself and England.

"Here you go, Mr. England. If you would excuse me, I must start my cleaning duties." I bolt for the kitchen, just as I saw his hand reach for the skirt of my dress. I am so happy he didn't get to stop me, I need to stay with Romano. Until he doesn't need me anymore.

"What's wrong?" The little guy notices my worried look, I wish he didn't.

"England tried to grab me, by my skirt. I left as soon as he tried." Romano looks really mad, worse than his usual anger.

"I'm going to hurt that Brit!" Brit? Is that Italian? I know Romano is one of the two Italian twins, he's just the lower half.

"Brit?" He looks to me, before pushing the doors open.

"Brit is short for British. England has another name, Great Britain. His people are either called British or English." That's interesting. I didn't know that.

"Thanks for clearing that up, Rom-Rom." South Italy is his country name, but he's also called Romano. That's the best example of the other names I understand, but does that mean England is his real name? Or is Great Britain? I guess I'll never know… "And, please, don't attack him. Let him drink, let his nerves dull, then you can kick his ass." I shouldn't be using vulgar words in front of him, but he uses them a lot.

"Good idea!" We share a smile, then get to cleaning the kitchen. I didn't make much of a mess, but it still needed cleaning. After it was sparkling clean, we headed to the dining room. Spain nor England were present, so we got to clearing the table. I wonder why the maids aren't working, maybe it's because we're the actually cleaning service in the house. Ha, not for long. I'm going to escape Spain. Romano will, too. I'll bring him with me, I have to.

"Rom-Rom, can you wrap up the leftovers? We'll have it for another day." I am not a waster, we finish leftovers! Not throw them out.

"Alright." With that, he heads back to the kitchen with the food. I take up the plates, then place them on the cart. It's easier than carrying all of the plates into the kitchen without it. I smell the faint aroma of liquor, then footsteps. It's become a heavier scent, I turn. England is standing there, smiling goofily. My eyes widen, so I quickly head for the kitchen, cart dragging behind me. England is slurring something, but I don't really understand it. His accent, mixed with the alcohol makes his speech atrocious. I slam the door on him, while Romano is simply looking at me. There's a whine, with knocks on the door. How much did he drink? There's no way he's drunk so quickly.

"If you're smart, don't let him in." Romano goes to the door, then holds it shut for me. "Thank you. I don't want to talk to that babbling drunk."

"I know what you mean. England came by, when I first arrived, he was annoying." Exactly what I thought he was. Annoying. "I don't think he's there, anymore."

"I don't care. Come on, let's get these dishes done. I feel like dancing." I have to teach Romano something! It'll be so fun!

"Dancing? Wait, what's with that face?" His eyes widened, he knows what I'm thinking. "No! I am not dancing!"

"Fine, no dancing." I guess I'll just paint with him later. "Painting?" He smiles, then tugs the cart over to the sink.

"That sounds great!" I don't mind it. Rom-Rom seems… natural, when he's painting. It's like that's who he really is. The calm, mellow artist. Not the person he shows to Spain and everyone else. He's just simple Romano. We finish the dishes, rather quickly. I'm the first out of the kitchen, with my little brother at my side. I guess I'll refer to him as such, he's a lot like a brother. At least, that's what I think a brother is like. Spain claims to be my older brother, but he's not.

"Philippines, would you please escort England out?" Speak of the devil, Spain is having trouble with a drunk England.

"Whatever, but you have to buy new art supplies for Romano." I know he's hiding a smile, but Romano is happy.

"Alright, but please!" England looks at me, then stumbles over. He holds a hand out to me, with a lazy smile.

"Become my colony?" I take his hand, smiling. Romano and Spain look at me with shock, I still can't help but smile. I swiftly twist England's arm, holding it behind his back.

"Time to go, Mr. England. I will not become your colony." I hear sighs, as I walk out the door. "Mr. England, why on earth would you ask that? In front of Spain?" I don't care about Spain, but I should at least involve him.

"I just wanted a bloody cute girl in my house!" He's overly drunk. We're getting close to this carriage, at least he can sleep this off.

"Coachman!" A blonde hair, blue eyed man appears, then simply stares. "Will you please take Mr. England off my hands? It would be lovely, if he spent his hangover at home." He nods, then ushers England into the carriage. I am so happy I'm not around that drunk, it feels like a calmer atmosphere without him. Romano came running out, to take a stand next to me.

"Thank you, Ate." I pat his head, then take off my white bandana. My long, black hair falls to the small of my back, it feels better that it isn't restrained by the cloth.

"Welcome, Rom-Rom." Spain comes towards us, he's kind of staring at me. I guess I should ask. "Why didn't you give me away? You could have gotten me off your shoulders." I feel a hand grip my skirt, Romano is mad. I can just feel it.

"Why would I do that? I promised that I'd help you grow bigger, didn't I?" He still remembered? It's been a hundred years, and I haven't grown much. He hasn't done a good job of helping.

"You did, but you haven't helped." He hasn't, at all. I've only been playing maid, that's it. I want to grow, to actually have the title of a nation. Romano's grown a little, but not much. What about him? "You haven't helped either of us." Romano's fist lets go of my shirt, he's looking at me. "Can't you see that Romano is frustrated? He may not have said anything, but I know he's tired of being weak."

"I only made the deal with you." Spain's voice is small, why is Romano excluded? Is it because he's territory, while I'm a colony? Is there truly a difference?

"Whatever. I expect Romano getting his art supplies." I take Rom-Rom's hand, as we head for the mansion. He's walking a little slow, I wonder why.

"You didn't have to say anything." This really doesn't sound like the Romano I know. "There's no way I'll grow big enough." This REALLY doesn't sound like him.

"Rom-Rom, just shut up." His face turns red, I made him mad…

"Shut up? I'll tell you who needs to shut up! You! You do!" I pick him up, so we're face to face.

"Rom-Rom, I'll help you grow. Along the way, we'll both become powerful. We'll be free." We will, I'm sure of it.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Really, I don't want to beg for a review. Does anyone like this story? At all? I honestly want someone's opinion. I've slaved myself to this story and I want to know that there is at least one person out there in the world that likes this story. Okay, that is enough desperation. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Have a good day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

[Conny]: Thank you my every loyal far away buddy, _Do You Really Want to Know_! Also, thank you _Sarah Cat_! I am glad people are enjoying the story. Really, I feel so self-conscious about my stories and to have so little responses to my story scared me. That's why I treasure those people who left a comment, so I will continue this story for you!

You all know that I don't know Hetalia, I'm just really paranoid about this...so I keep saying so...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>1713.<span>_**

* * *

><p>That little kid I knew grew, but he was still shorter than me. Romano's seems to be sixteen, I look like I'm seventeen. There's been fights, mostly between the European counties. They're all wanting us colonies and territories. Right now, there's a meeting in Spain's home. France, England, Austria, Switzerland and so many others have joined in this meeting. Romano and I are located with the other territories, in the east wing. I am everyone's host, which isn't all that bad. Everyone is behaving, most of us are young adults, while others are still fairly young.<p>

"Romano," I hear a male voice shout, I look to my little brother. He's being hugged, by someone that looks a lot like him.

"Veneziano!" He's hugging back! Romano only hugs me! Although, now that I look at it... it seems like a forced hug. I come up to the two, they look so alike. I know which one's which, though.

"I'm guessing this is Italy, together. North and South." They look to me, Veneziano looks really mellow. Romano's on edge.

"Ate, this is my little brother, Veneziano. He holds the title of North Italy." Figured, didn't have to state the obvious. "Veneziano, this is Philippines."

"Nice to meet my big sister!" He pulls me into a hug, I swear I'm blushing. He's sort of cute, like a kitten. I knew that Italians are very emotional and love talking with their hands...but I didn't know they were so loveable like Italy.

"She's not your sister!" Rom-Rom tries to get his brother off of me, but it isn't working. Veneziano seems like a real hugger, I'm happy someone is!

"But you get to call her sister!" He knows what Ate means? Was that something Romano told him, in those letters he sent?

"She's my sister!" I'm being fought over, this isn't supposed to happen!

"Boys, stop! You're making a scene!" They stop, noticing the others were staring at us. A blonde, blue eyed boy, slightly older than I am, comes up to us.

"You guys are related?" he asks all of us, I shake my head.

"No, these two are the Italy brothers." I am not involving myself, not yet.

"You're North and South Italy?" He got them wrong. Romano is South, Veneziano is North.

"Other way around," Rom-Rom and I say, he's kind of blushing.

"But he said you're his sister." You know, that suit this man is wearing looks really nice. I, then, notice something, he's wearing a pin. The Union Jack, England.

"I practically raised him. I assume you're England's colony." America, that's his name. I think. There's plenty of English colonies, but he's the one that could get here that fastest.

"Yup, England's my brother." Like Spain's my brother. Ha, more like master. "I'm normally never invited to these sort of things, I've always been back home." Lucky bastard. Oops, I shouldn't be thinking profanity.

"I've been trapped in Spain's home for the past two hundred years." Romano's been here longer. "I was taken away from my home." I couldn't stay there! Spain stole me, and forced me to stay with him! I miss my islands, I miss the mangoes. I miss my people!

"That's not fair. England let me stay, he never took me to his home." America looks sad, then makes a huge smile. "Maybe we could-" He's stopped, when the doors slam open. All the nations are there, this isn't good.

"Everyone, we've come to an agreement," Spain shouts, making everyone silence. Agreement? They've made a treaty? Oh, no. "Some of you will be transferred to another power." No. NO. Many of the others weren't handed over, so they returned to their sovereign's side. Then people were called. One by one, they were assigned to new homes. It's like we're animals! Not people.

"South Italy, you're with me." Romano is now part of the Austrian house.

"What? No! I'm staying!" Rom-Rom is holding my hand, he's holding it tight. He doesn't want to leave me, he doesn't want to leave his Ate behind… Luckily, the others have all left, no one saw this objection.

"No, you're coming with me." Veneziano is a part of the Austrian house, why isn't Romano going with his real family? He should…

"I am not leaving Philippines behind!" I let out a sigh, I place my free hand on his shoulder. Those amber eyes turn to look at me, this isn't going to be good.

"Romano, it's best if you go." I really don't want him to leave, but we can't break a treaty. It'll cause more conflicts.

"But, Ate…" It stings to hear him say that.

"No, it's Philippines, now. You should be Veneziano's kuya, his big brother." He throws down my hand, I can tell he's breaking down inside.

"Fine!" He stomps over to Austria, then they leave. I'm pretty much the only person left. The other territories don't live here, they're under watch at their homes. Spain comes over to me, his green eyes boring into me. I hate him. I HATE him!

"I can't believe you." Instead of hitting him-like he deserves-I run to my room. I can't believe he gave Romano away!

* * *

><p>I've been in my room the entire week. The maids have given me food, but I barely eat it. I don't waste it, but I'm forcing myself to eat the meals. Spain hasn't come to talk to me, I'm glad. He and his nation can go to hell!<p>

"Miss Philippines?" It's the maid, I think this one's name is Lorenza. It's an Italian and Spanish name. Italian. Italy. South Italy. Romano…

"Come in…" I groan into my pillow, the door clicks open. "What do you want?" I'm guessing she's here to see if I'm alright. If I were under normal circumstances, I would cleaning. Or cooking. Or talking to Romano.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine, Miss Philippines. Mr. Spain wants to have lunch with you." What? Now he's finally got the guts to talk to me? Alright, I want to hear what he has to say. Afterwards, I'll start planning a rude wake up call for tomorrow morning. Spain's vital regions will be under attack.

"Alright. Thank you, Lorenza." She smiles, I guess I got her name right. She bows, then leaves my room. I make a quick change of my clothes, then head to the dining room. Spain's in his usual seat, his back to me. I take the seat to his left, where Romano would be sitting.

"Hello, Philippines." I don't answer, the chef brings out the food. It's a seafood stew, wonderful. I'm not hungry. "Philippines, I'm sorry about Romano."

"If you're sorry, why did you let him go in the first place?" You know, Romano actually liked Spain. He wouldn't say it, but he did. I started to like him, but I hate him. I hate him with all my heart now.

"Austria boxed me in. I couldn't back out of it, the other nations agreed with him." I hate them. Spain, Austria, all the other powerful nations. "England proposed to take you into his house." Oh, no!

"What? No, I would have never agreed!" I'm positive that I find England more annoying than Spain. I think I'm sure.

"Exactly what I was thinking. But… France brought up a deal. It was either you or Romano." Either give Romano to Austria, or give me to England. "That deal was brought up, when everyone was trying to get me to give Romano away." He chose me… over my little brother?

"Why me?" Rom-Rom is gone… because of me. "You should have kept him! I would have put up with that Brit's annoying accent, but Romano can't handle what he's in! He and his brother can barely get along, he doesn't like being around too many people, he's suffering!" He and I talked about his brother, they don't get along. Well, he doesn't get along with him, Veneziano gets along well with him. It's so awkward. Romano is more open with fewer people, and he's hardly ever himself. He's really Romano when he's with me.

"He'll be fine. You don't need to worry about him, anymore." But I want to worry about him! We got along, even if we hated each other before. We were like actual siblings. Rom-Rom, I wish I wasn't the reason you left.

"Spain, I hope you fall." His empire will be brought down, this is just the beginning. I stand, then head to Romano's room. Most of his things are still here, his canvas, his paints. I guess Veneziano has this stuff in Austria's house, so he didn't have to bring them. Some paintings are missing, I guess he was able to bring a few. I look at the covered masterpieces-well, they weren't the best, but they were good. There's one that catches my eye. There's a messy red scribble on it's cover, as if it had to be written quickly.

"To Ate Philippines." That's what it said. Romano, he wrote it. I pulled the tarp off of it, revealing a painting that I have never seen. It was of us three, Spain, Romano, and I. Romano and I were small, this was probably painted in the first few decades I stayed here. He and I are in the front, smiling. Spain is behind us, arms wrapped around our small forms. It's like we're an actual family in this painting. I turn to look at the back, there's a long message.

_To Philippines and Spain,_

_Spain, even though I wanted nothing to do with you, I'm glad we met. I may have been a little cruel to you, but it really meant that I cared. I'm sorry I never actually said anything like that. Its just… I don't do too well with telling people things. Thanks for putting up with me._

_Ate Philippines, I'm sorry I seemed like such a brat, when we first met. I was kind of jealous that you came. Spain always talked about you, and I got really mad. Now, if I were telling you this in person, I would have gone and killed myself afterwards, so I had to write it out. Anyway, once I got to know you, I really liked you. I'm happy you let me call you my sister. Well, in Filipino. Did you know, in Italian, sister is sorella? Oh, I never got to tell you, you can call me fratello. It means brother. I'm really happy you were my sister, you actually made me feel like a better person. Remember, if I said this aloud, I would have killed myself afterwards. So… don't talk about this?_

_Love,_

_Romano - South Italy_

Romano…

"Fratello. Brother. I'll remember that next time, when we meet again." I hope it's soon. Should I show this to Spain? No. I'll keep this in my room. I leave the room, going to mine. The painting is just amazing. It's much better than his usual works, like he wanted to make it perfect. I'll look through the others some time, I have to get this one hung.

"Miss Philippines?" Another maid, name… Marcella?

"Marcella, may you please get a hammer and nail? I would like to hang this painting." She nods, then rushes to wherever those supplies are stored. There's this perfect spot, by the door. It'll be hidden from Spain, and the sunlight will hit it perfectly. And speaking of the devil, he walks into my room.

"What's that?" He points at the painting in my hand, the words facing him.

"A painting." The brunet takes a step forward, holding a hand out.

"Can I see it?" I want to shake my head, but he's reading the back. I turn it around, so he sees the family picture. I really didn't want to show this to him, but… it would be against what Romano wanted. It wasn't just mine, it was also Spain's.

"Romano made it, and there's a message on the back for you. I've already read my message." I gently hand it over, he scans the back, then looks to the front.

"It's like he put a lot of effort into this one." He puts forth all his effect in his art, its just this one has all his effort then some.

"Maybe… this should be hung in the loft." Not in my room, it's not just mine. It's… ours.

"That sounds like a good idea." He hands back the painting, I didn't expect him to. We head for the loft, Marcella following behind us. She has a hammer and a box of nails with her. I sigh, she only needed to get a nail. Over the fire place, that's a good place. It's only the Spanish coat of arms there, who cares? Oh, Spain does. Stupid Spain, caring about his nation before his family. Wait. Did I say family? Am I his family? Was Romano? Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not this guy's family! I'm forced to live here! But… I've grown. I can escape, couldn't I? But… that would leave Spain alone. He's probably just as heartbroken about Romano as I am. He's just not showing it. Maybe. Spain's pointing to a perfect spot, the sunlight shows on that spot, and whenever people enter, they'll see it. I take a chair, even though Spain thinks he should be the one putting it up. I don't care, as I step up onto it.

"Hammer, nail." Marcella gives me those things, so I place the nail against the wood. "Here, Spain?" I turn to look at him, he gives me a thumbs up. I strike the little metal stake, then again. That should be good. I give the hammer back, then Spain gives me the painting. I set it up, but stay on the chair.

"It's off," Spain says, I realized that. It's tilting to the right. I nudge it to the left. "It's still off." I take a deep breath, then shift it to the right. Again, I screw up. To the left, to the right. "Perfect!" I'm startled, then stumble off my chair. Spain catches me, bridal style. I look up to his face, he's got a goofy smile on his face.

"Um…" I have no clue what to say.

"Sorry for scaring you." He sets me down, this is just weird. I look to the painting, avoiding his green eyes and his faint blush.

"Whatever. And it's not perfect! It's tilting to the left, just a little." Who cares? It's not perfect, we're not perfect. It's fine. "But… let's just leave it to that."

"Alright." After that, Spain offered to take me out, to buy new clothes. I suppose I should get new clothes, I can't always burrow the maid's clothes.

* * *

><p>Today was actually fun. Even though Romano was still in my mind, I did buy new clothes. A few dresses, some male clothing. I wanted to have men's clothes, just in case. I don't always want to wear those girly dresses.<p>

"Do you really want to wear these?" He's asked me that too many times.

"Spain, for the last time, yes." He really needs to stop asking! "I can pin my hair, so it looks more like a man's." I am not cutting my hair, under any circumstances. But I can pin it, it's actually not all that hard.

"Why do you want to look like a man?" Why? Isn't it an easy answer?

"As you always say, it's the man that does all the hard work. So… this girl will show she's just as good as a man." Too many people think that, so I'm going to show them that women are equals.

"Alright…" He's not comfortable with my attitude, good.

"I'll cook, tonight."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: This is...well, kind of sad for me. But this <strong>is<strong> just chapter three, so there's still more to it! I know I made a huge jump in time, but would you forgive me? At least I'm updating this story! I still feel odd about this story because there's so little (yet so precious) reviews. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

[Conny]: Look! Another chapter! Aren't you people glad that I have a new chapter up? Thanks goes out to my interweb buddy, Nana-chan (a.k.a. _Do You Really Want to Know_), _SangoIchimaru_, and _animelover996_ for the reviews. I'm truly sorry for the delay. I didn't mean to take so long to update this story!

disclaimer: who really on here owns Hetalia? And technically, no one can own the Philippines...but I own this version of her, right? Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1762.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm getting sick of being Spain's colony. It's been too long, and I think I'm big enough to handle things on my own. Will he listen to me? No. He goes on and on about how I need a little bit more time. For now, I'm in my room. Spain's off somewhere, I think he said he went to a meeting with another country. I don't remember.<p>

I miss Romano. Rom-Rom. Fratello. Brother.

"I could write him a letter." Wait, I can't. Romano and I aren't supposed to talk. Austria's house and Spain's house aren't allowed to converse with one another. I hate this. I don't know how my little fratello is doing! Do you have any idea how frustrated I get, whenever I can't talk to someone? Sure, I can talk to Spain, but it's not the same. He's always sympathetic, while Rom-Rom was so critical about things. He helped make things seem smaller, less important. That helped me, actually. It made me realize that I could get over things and help others out with their issues.

"Miss Philippines, you have a visitor." I sit up to look at Lorenza. Her hazel eyes show apprehension. I have a bad feeling.

"Who?" Then, behind her, I see blonde hair. I stand, patting my dress down. I don't want to look like I've been crying, which, in a sense, I was. Lorenza steps out of the way, it's England. Oh, no.

"It's been a bloody long time, has it not?" I smell liquor. Lorenza! Help me! She's gone, shoot. Never trust a maid. Really.

"It has been a while, Mr. England. May I ask why you have come to visit? Spain is currently in the middle of a meeting with another nation-" The Brit cut me off!

"Let's go on a little walk, shall we?" A bright, flashing message flickers in my mind. **_Don't go with England!_** Regrettably, my politeness gets the better of me.

"Of course, Mr. England. I would like that." No! No, I wouldn't! I cross my room, we head out the mansion. Just around the property, that's as far as I will allow myself.

"So, Philippines, how do you like being with Spain?" How do I like it? Well, should I lie? Tell the truth? Not the whole truth?

"It's not too bad. I enjoyed it better when South Italy was here." I don't like referring to Romano by his nation name. It just doesn't make me feel good. There's a sour taste in the back of my throat.

"He did brighten up the Spanish household, did he not?" I don't like England, I still smell the alcohol on him. It's making me sick, only making that taste worse in my mouth. "How about we go over to my home? Have a spot of tea and whatnot." Stupid accent. I bite back retorts and put on a nicer smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. England. I am not allowed to leave the property, unless escorted by Spain." It's a stupid rule, yes, but it works. It keeps strange people like England from doing something he's not supposed to.

"Oh, that must be a pain in the arse. I would never do that to anyone in my house." I think he's trying to get me to join his nation, become his colony. Didn't I make that clear, a hundred years ago?

"I suppose your subjects like that. I, however, am fine with the strict rules." It keeps me safe, even if they're overbearing. Besides, strict rules sometimes leads to strong nations. "There are one or two rules that I disagree with, but I don't object to."

"I see." We're getting close to the gate, his carriage seems like it's ready to go. I shouldn't be getting too close, but I can't show that I'm concerned or wary. "Are you sure you don't want to visit? I'll have America cross the pond, you two can meet." America? Oh!

"No, no. We've met, during the treaty a long time ago." When Romano was ripped away from me! And when Veneziano cuddled into my chest. And when America believed we were all siblings.

"You have? Oh, isn't he just a nice fellow? I raised him myself." Is that so? Well, from what I heard, you let him live in his homeland, while you lived in yours. I doubt you were able to visit him much, considering you'd have to cross the ocean. That's what you call raising your brother? Letting him grow up alone?

"Oh, no wonder he was such a gentlemen." I should take up a career in acting, if this whole nation thing goes downhill. But… if my nation falls, that means I do, too… "Maybe we can meet again, some other time." We're outside the perimeter, standing next to his carriage. The coachman opens the door, England steps in. I should start backing up, at least be within the gate. Yet, my feet don't move away.

"Maybe." He quickly grabs my wrist and pulls me into his carriage. The door closes behind me, I can't believe this! I knew I should have moved quickly!

"England, I'm giving you two seconds to let me out." I swear, his vital regions will be attacked. I'm quite glad Spain convinced me to wear a dress today and the matching shoes.

"Sorry, Philippines. I need your sea ports." I'm being used, time to attack.

"Is that so?" I take off my high-heels, I am so glad Spain told me to buy them along with my other outfits. I started whacking the Brit with the pointed heel, I hope he likes my southern sea ports. Somehow, England grabbed my wrists, I can't hurt him anymore.

"Sorry, Philippines. You'll be at my house for a little while."

* * *

><p>I HATE England! He tried feeding me this nasty food! He placed me in a tiny room! And I'm forced to wear makeup! I can't be tan, I'm forced to look white. It's sickening to wear so much stuff on my face. I need to get back to Spain. That idiot better hurry up with the rescuing. I am not going to live another day on this horrible food. England won't let me cook! I want to cry…<p>

It takes Spain two years-**_two years_**-to finally get England off my back. The back story goes like this: Days after my initial absence, I tried escaping. It did not work, I was locked in on the fourth floor of his house, the bed sheets would not go further than the third floor. England saw me, tangling outside his library's window, then I got a grounding. A grounding! I'm about twenty, I am not supposed to get those! I refused to do his chores, so I stayed locked up. About a week of this, I persuaded one of England's maids to help me out. She didn't have such an obnoxious accent, it kind of reminded me of America. Anyway, I told her that I'd kick England in the vital regions, if she got a message sent to Spain. She instantly agreed, so the message was sent. That night, England allowed me out of my room to have dinner with him. Also that night, London had a terrible rainstorm. I have no clue-oh, wait. I do know what caused it. There was a lot of crying, after I kicked Big Ben. It's like he's never been kicked there before, I guess London had a wonderful rain shower. Anyway, he locked me up and I was forced to eat gruel. Secretly, I liked it better than the fish and chips and the crumpets and scones I was fed. I still miss my Spanish and Filipino foods. Spain's tried getting into the English household, but couldn't. After a few more of his failed attempts, I tried escaping again. Luckily, Spain was attacking at the same time. I called him over to my window, so he could get something to catch my fall. He got a few of his men to hold a blanket out, so I could jumped onto it. I lowered myself with tied bed sheets and got to the ground. Unfortunately, the English army was surrounding us. They surrendered, I was escorted back into the house.

Anyway, when I actually did escape, England never stopped trailing me. It was so weird! Spain had to be by my side at all times, excluding the bathroom. But… I had to have one of the maids around, England actually tried getting me in the shower! It was so wrong! Thank goodness Marcella was there, for a small woman, she has a lot of power. After a while, it seemed like England had given up on me, but that wasn't the case. England waltzed right into the loft, carrying handcuffs. He snapped one end on my wrist, the other on his. Let's just say that I ended up defending myself and beat the scones out of him. Spain walked into the room, then just froze. I stopped beating up the European country to give Spain a nice smile. He nodded, then I went back to hurting the blonde. After making sure he was out cold, we had Lorenza pick the cuffs. I didn't know until now, but her friend used to be lock picks. Someone that broke into houses, but she's got a clean slate. That's for sure.

So, now, England will not go near me. It's nice to know I'm strong enough to be feared, but I can't become independent, as told by Spain. I have to recover from the British rule, before I even think about becoming a nation. I guess I'll listen to Spain, even though I really need to become my own nation soon.

"Philippines, you look tired." Spain's looking at me, with those forest green eyes. I can see the concern and worry in his eyes.

"I am. Is it all right if I miss tonight?" Spain and I were supposed to be eating out tonight. I can't, though. I just don't have the stomach to do so.

"But Philippines, I'm going to be gone for a while." Oh, yeah. I forgot he has business with England. He wants to make sure I will be safe from the pestering pirate. So sweet of him.

"All right, but I'm not going to eat much."

* * *

><p>We head out to an Spanish-Italian restaurant, it reminds me of Romano. I wonder if he's been harassed… or irritated. Austria seemed really bossy and having Veneziano wouldn't make it better for him. Maybe that girl that was with Austria would help him.<p>

A waitress comes by with a small notebook. She takes Spain's order, then looks to me. "And what would you like, miss?" The waitress has an Italian accent, I like it.

"Chicken penne." She nods, then leaves. I look across the small table, Spain is frowning slightly. I can't imagine why.

"Italian?" he asks, maybe he understands my logic. "You miss Romano, don't you?" I nod, then take a sip of my diluted wine. I hate that I am still stuck with the watered down drink.

"Why am I not allowed to speak to him? He's Austrian territory, while I am a Spanish colony. We should be able to talk." It's unfair that used/owned nations cannot speak because of our superiors. Because it could cause behaviors that aren't acceptable.

"I'm sorry, Philippines. I don't make the rules." Of course not; if he did, Romano would be with us. I would have Rom-Rom sitting by me with a small smile. He'd be moody towards Spain, yet still make this night a time to remember.

"I'm not even allowed to sent him a letter, it's violating my rights." Spain reaches a hand across the table, to rest it over mine. Strangely, I didn't take my hand away. His palm his warm, almost welcoming.

"It was in the treaty, Philippines. I really am sorry I couldn't change it." I see that two people are coming towards our table, so I sit up straight. My hand is not touching his anymore. I ignore the warmth leaving as the food arrives.

"Here's your plate, sir," the woman says, placing the dish down. It's certainly an Italian dish, no doubt about it.

"And here's yours, miss-Ate?" My eyes widen. There's no way. I look up, fearing it was just my imagination. Happily, luckily, my ears didn't deceive me. I'm looking at the lovely countenance of the boy who grew up to become a handsome man. Romano.

"Rom-Rom!" I throw my arms around his waist, I can't believe this! He's supposed to be at Austria's house! My excitement was certainly getting the best of me.

"Romano? What are you doing here?" Spain, you totally ruined the moment. I'm forced to let go, the waitress leaves. Good, this won't get too awkward. Not that having a random Asian girl yelling in a restaurant wasn't awkward.

"I decided to escape, Austria's probably looking for me." So he was having a tough time. "How have you two been doing?" Is it just me, or is Romano looking at me more? Is he avoiding the stare Spain is giving me?

"Fine. I was kidnapped-" Romano's fists ball up tightly.

"Kidnapped? By who? I'm going to beat the shit out of them," he growls, low enough so only we can hear.

"Romano, it's all right. I'm taking care of England." Spain, you shouldn't have said who did it.

"England? That bastard kidnapped you?" Romano looks really ticked off, need to calm him down…

"Romano, would you care to join us for dinner? I'd love to catch up." Spend many decades away from someone and you tend to want to know what happened in the time between.

"I wouldn't mind one bit. My employer might, though." I looked to Spain, with a sweet smile. He understood.

"Fine, I'll pay extra tip." Romano and I give each other a high five, then he goes to grab another chair in a not-so far off place. "Did you know he was here?" Spain asks, like I would know something.

"Nope, had no clue. Remember, no contact for years." Romano takes a seat closer to me, but he's still on Spain's left. It's just like how it used to be. "How have you been, Rom-Rom?" I miss using that nickname so much!

"I've been doing fine. Austria and Veneziano can get very annoying. The others aren't too bad, I guess." He looks to my food, then to me. "Did you order that because it reminded you of me?" I am NOT blushing, all right, maybe. I'm not going to admit that.

"No! I was in the mood for something chicken." That's a decent enough excuse. I take a bite, my entire being melts. Italian, such amazing food. "Ever thought about visiting?" I ask, while taking another few bites.

"I thought about it, but there's no need for a Spanish-Austrian war." He's… learned! Romano isn't the immature brat that everyone thought he was! "Besides… I thought you would have forgotten about me." I literally choke. Spain and Romano get up, as if I was going to need the CPR. After forcing myself to gag, then swallow, I take deep breaths.

"Forget about you? What on Earth made you think that?" He was pretty much all I thought about! I was wondering if he had forgotten me!

"Spend a few decades away from someone, and you tend to forget things!" Spain steps in, looking between the two of us.

"All right, you two. I thought you learned etiquette, we're in a four-star restaurant. I don't want to be kicked out." I settle down, then look to my food. I finish it off, even though I wasn't hungry to begin with. Although, I do want rice…

"Spain, is she all right?" I hear him whisper, I'm just staring at my plate. It's empty now.

"She's tired, Romano. England's been trailing her and she's just tired of it all." Yes, I am tired.

"And you didn't let her just stay home, have bed rest?" Aw… Romano cares.

"Well, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for a meeting. She said it was okay for her to come." I did, that's true…

"You know, you could have told her to go to sleep. It's not good to force oneself." Romano… when did you become such a grown up? My eyes are starting to sag, my breath has evened out.

"I know, but she just had that determined look." I always have that look, Spain…

"Yeah, but you have to go against it. She's practically begging for someone to oppose her, whenever that look appears." That's all I heard, my mind goes blank. My body numbs, I fall into the depths of sleep.

* * *

><p>[Conny]: I have a total of six reviews! That's so awesome. I noticed that the number of people in the Philippines who is reading this has increased. Aren't we all kapamilya (family) here? I'm sorry for the delay again, so please do remind me of how terrible I am for leaving the story off like that? And please tell me to continue? I would love to hear from everyone (especially those readers who don't usually say anything!).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

[Conny]: Oh, gosh! I am so sorry everyone! I haven't updated this story since March and I apologize so much for that mishap. I promise, this story will come more regularly. Now that I have a lot more free time, you-my cherished reader-will be rewarded with more chapters to come!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>"Ate?" Romano? I force my eyes open, I see his olive face in front of mine. "You're awake." He leans back in his chair, as I sit up.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I'm home, in my room. I thought he's not supposed to be here.

"Spain left early. He asked if I could watch over you, until you awoke." I look to the clock, my eyes widen. That's impossible!

"Past noon? I've never slept so long!" I'm sure it wasn't much past nine, when I was at the restaurant last night. I've never slept like that since I was a child.

"You snored, loudly." Did he have to tell me? Now I'll probably make sure no one will hear me! I will find a way to sound-proof my room and then force everyone to wear earplugs.

"Sorry…" He laughs, and I can't help but smile. I haven't heard that laugh in years. It's like I'm listening to a child's music-box.

"It's actually kind of cute." Cute? "Oh, no… that's not what I mean!" What does he mean then? "Oh, forget I even said anything." Yeah, no. "I think I should get going. Austria's going to kill me." Kill, referring to being over taxed. Poor Rom-Rom. There has to be more to our reunion than just simple words exchanged.

"Romano, won't you stay? Just a little while longer?" I miss his company, and it's impossible to replace it. He grimaces, but nods.

"Let's go to my room. I want to finish something before I'm forced to leave." All right, why not? We head towards his room, which was down the hall. Opening the door, it looks like it's just been cleaned. I guess the maids have been working. "I guess you saw that one…" The one that he painted, the family one?

"Yup, it's hanging in the loft." He groans, then picks up a covered painting. Pushing the curtains aside, sunlight fills the room.

"Can you sit there?" He mumbles, pointing to my chair. I used to sit in it whenever we were painting together. I did as he asked, then sun was in my face, but it didn't bother me. "Now, just stay still." That's not much a problem. Wait, wait, wait, wait!

"Hold up! You're painting me?" I never agreed to that!

"I've been painting you." He's been secretly painting me? Why? "It's just… I don't know…" Don't know what? "Ugh, let me finish it!" It's not done? I didn't bother to ask aloud, Romano would have just rudely told me to be quiet. I put on my small smile, he gets busy. My mind just wanders. When did he get the idea of painting me? How long has he been working on this painting? How long will it take for him to finish. I notice the clock, out of the corner of my eye. Have I really been sitting her for three hours?

"Romano?" He's just looking at the painting now. I haven't moved an inch, I have acted as though I were a statue. Or maybe like one of those porcelain dolls I've seen in the windows of shops.

"It's done." I slouch, relaxing my muscles. Getting on my feet, I paddle my numb body over to him. Unceremoniously, I slung my arm around his neck and looked over his shoulder to the painting.

"Whoa…" I'll be honest here, the portrait looks better than me. "That can't be me." There's no way that woman is me. Her smile is mysterious, enigmatic even. It's a painting of her upper half, promptly ending wear her navel would be. The background is of the room, plain and empty. She seems so full of life, compared to the rest of the room.

"It is you." I won't believe it's me, even if she wears the same clothes as me. "Your portrait rivals that of La Gioconda. I mean the Mona Lisa." Am I really that grand? There's no way a portrait of me is that good.

"Romano, you did a really good job." Usually, his artwork isn't all that great. It's Veneziano's that supposedly the best. But… this is just amazing. "Actually, this is a masterpiece."

"Really?" I nod, simply staring at those alluring eyes. They seem deep, as though there were many layers to this girl that needed understanding. "Then… you should keep it." What?

"No, no! You should keep this." It's his, he worked hard on it.

"But, Ate, I made it for you." That, he did. But…

"Romano, I highly doubt we'll get to see each other again. Keep it." If this beautiful woman reminds him of me, then he should have it. "Since you're my fratello, you should listen to me." He wraps his arms around me, having his chin rest on my shoulder. He grew…

"Ate, I guess I should go." He pulls away, but my arms ensnare him.

"Not yet." I need this. I haven't had a hug from Romano is such a long time. "Just a little longer." There's a knock at the front door, I hear one of the maids get it.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Austria!" Thankfully, she spoke loud enough for me to hear. Romano can't be caught in the Spanish household. He realizes that, so we let go. We're on the third floor, there's no way he can run for it. I form a plan. The maids know not to tell Austria that Romano's here, so it's fine for now.

"Rom-Rom, take the back door. I'll do my best to distract Austria." I head down the stairs, mentally preparing myself for the Austrian. "Oh, hello, Mr. Austria!" He and the maid look to me, both blank faced.

"Miss Philippines, how have you been?" The maid makes a mad dash, lucky her. I guess she was being interrogated.

"Fair. How about you, Mr. Austria?" Polite, courteous. This Philippines is just too good. She's even curtsied to the musical gentleman.

"I would be doing fine, if I knew where South Italy was. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" It's like he smells Romano on me. It's kind of creepy.

"Sir, I haven't seen Romano since the day he left this household. Have you asked his brother, Veneziano?" Those piercing eyes are boring through my lying fibers. He'll figure out the truth, if he keeps intimidating me.

"I have, but he said that the first place he'd run to is here." Actually, that's wrong. Romano made a point not coming here, so he went to work at an Italian-Spanish restaurant.

"Is that so? Romano wasn't one to run home. It was more like he was running away from it." It's kind of true, Romano did try running away. I remember numerous times when he was still forced to wear that silly dress, he always tried to escape Spain's insanity.

"It's true, he's tried to escape in the past. It's just… this is the first time he's succeeded." I half mistook that. He seceded and succeeded. Those two sound awfully alike. Unfortunately, Austria meant succeeded.

"Well, Mr. Austria, I will send you a message if Romano appears." He nods, then leaves. Once the door slams shut, I hear footsteps. Turning, I see the Italian escapee. "Didn't I tell you to go out the back door?"

"Yes, but you know me." Hardly listens to anyone. Yup, that's classic Romano for you.

"What if Austria were to search the house? What then?" If I wasn't such a perfect liar, Romano would have been found. There's no way he had a plan to handle this and whatever I could have came up with would have only succeeded with much suspicion.

"Well, then we'd both be screwed." I give him my glare, I've given it to him ever since he used that kind of language around me. "Oh, you know it's true!" I sigh, he's right. We would have been screwed, our countries would have turned to wastelands…

"I really think you should go, Rom-Rom. I don't really want to kick you out, but it's for the good of both of us." I don't like denying people things, it's hard on my conscience. This is probably as difficult for him as it is for me.

"I suppose you're right." He's holding the beautiful portrait of the woman that's supposed to be me. I still don't understand how someone so beautiful is me. I'm not beautiful.

"Rom-Rom, that painting… I know it's really not me…" He tries cutting in, but I glare. He doesn't bother. "Is that woman a person you like? And that you used me because I look similar to her?" He has a defeated look on his face, Romano lets out a sigh.

"Yes, I do like the person in this portrait." He's in love? Yes!

"What's her name? I'd like to know what she's like." Maybe she's a nation under Austria's wing, or she's a normal human.

"Well… I don't really know her name. But she's really nice and smart. Sometimes, she's a little mean, but it proves she cares. She didn't really like me at first, but I think she cares about me. I don't know, though. She doesn't really express that kind of feeling." He's blushing! Aw!

"She sounds like a really nice girl. I hope she shows her affection for you." He quickly nods, then heads for the door. He pauses, as if he's thinking about something.

"Bye-bye, Ate." It's like he doesn't want to say it, I don't either.

"Bye, Rom-Rom." He walks out the door, not turning to look at me. I guess it's best this way, we need to distance ourselves. We don't want a fight between Spain and Austria. I guess it's back to housework.

* * *

><p>A day or two passes and Spain's back home. I told him about Austria and how he came to see if Romano was here. Of course, he was. I also told him that he left, as soon as Austria did.<p>

"I didn't even tell him goodbye!" I pat the brunet's back, saying those pointless nothings.

"It's all right. It's all right." Yup, that's the pointless nothings.

"I suppose…" Afterwards, I decided to make something to cheer Spain up. There's no point in crying over a stolen friend. At dinner, I remember something.

"Spain!" He jumps, dropping his spoonful of rice. "Romano is in love!" I need to meet this girl, I seriously do.

"Oh, really?" It kind of sounds like Spain knows who it is, by the way he said that.

"You know who? I don't. She apparently looks like me, but she's much more prettier."

"Oh…" He seems sad, what's wrong? "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." That means he won't tell me.

"Come on, please?" Spain shakes his head, so I give up. I'll just have to ask Romano next time. If there's a next time.

"You know, it's probably unrequited love." The love that hurts the most. The love that's not return…

"Aw… I really hope he gets his girl." Spain looks at me, as though I'm a little insane. Then he laughs a little.

"He might."

* * *

><p>That night, I was walking by Spain's study. The lights were on, and I heard he was talking. There was another voice, it sounded like the head-maid.<p>

"Mr. Spain, she deserves it!" That was definitely her.

"No, she needs more time." I think… they're talking about me. I gently press my ear to the door, now I can hear them more clearly.

"More time? She's been waiting centuries, sir! I would only know that because my ancestors have been working here!" That's right. Although, the maids tend to have the same names. Lorenza, Marcella, Sofia, and so on.

"Marcella, I'm sorry. Philippines needs it." Spain thinks I need more time?

"No, sir. You just want her all to yourself. Miss Philippines is ready to become independent." You think I am, Marcella? I am old enough to leave home, those younger than me left their homes sooner.

"It's not like that, Marcella. I just don't want a repeat of the British Rule. What if Philippines gets captured again?" Then I will! I can fight my way out, though! "I am not allowing my Philippines to become independent, whether she wants to or not." I want to barge in there, to say that I won't allow that, but Marcella beats me.

"It's not fair to her! You had many struggles in the past. You should let her experience it, too!" I want to know what it's like to actually be a true nation! "Why won't you see it through her eyes? For me, a normal human, I understand her position perfectly. Being your maid has held me back for the opportunities I wanted. Because of you, I couldn't go on to being an anthropologist!" She wanted to study other cultures? That's something I never knew. "It was amazing to learn the Filipino culture, but I'd love to know more! I want to know of China, Russia, England, France, as much as I can learn!"

"You were never bond to this mansion, Marcella." I heard a loud stomp, I guess the maid's going to throw a slight fit.

"Is that what you think? The workers of this house are bond to you, just as you are bond to your nation!" Marcella can't leave. None of the workers can. But… she's defending my right to leave. Marcella's… helping me.

"Marcella, you are dismissed." Another stomp, then footsteps head towards the door. I step away, staying out of sight. As the maid opens the door, she notices me. The brunette doesn't say anything, not while Spain can still see and hear. Once she closes the door, she takes my wrist.

"Miss Philippines, did you hear all of that?" Of course I did. She can see all my pent up emotions in my eyes. "Good. What do you want to do?"

"Become free." She smiles, as we pace down the halls. "Marcella." She looks over her shoulder, a hint of a smile on her painted lips. "Thank you." She awoken my urge to depart Spain, to become a strong nation.

"Miss Philippines, I'm only giving you a chance I never had." To leave this place. Marcella, I wish I could help you out. Maybe you can transfer to my house, once it's created. "I will help you, but it's going to take some time. I know you've been patient for the past hundred years or so, but could you wait a little longer?"

"If it means freedom, yes." Together, we enter her room. I've never been in here, but I wish I have sooner. She has a huge map, taking up most of an entire wall. On the other side of the room, there's a desk with so many things on it. At either side of the mahogany furniture are shelves, filled with to the brim with different knick-knacks. A doll from China, an English tea set, French bottle of wine, many upon many other things. As I turn to face the door, this wall is literally covered in world flags.

"You have no idea how long it took to collect most of this." Centuries? A few lifetimes? "My great grandmother started this collection, and I've loved it from the beginning."

"It's amazing. You really do have what it takes to become an anthropologist." Studying other cultures, I wonder how much she knows.

"If only I can use my knowledge. Since I am born to this house, there's no way I'll be able to physically go around and learn. The best I can do is read books and meet the other nations." She and all the other workers are forever cursed, as Spain and I are. We live along side our nations, as they stand by our sides. "Philippines?" I turn to look at her, her green eyes shimmer.

"Yes?" Will I have to watch as workers of my house suffer? I don't want that. I don't need that.

"I don't know how long this will take, but I promise… you will become independent."

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Well, I was thinking to edit out the part with workers of the house, but it's sad. I don't know where I got the idea, but in the animemanga, there aren't names for these side characters. They're just referred to as, "Maid" or other things that are just their small roles in the shows/comic-strips. So isn't this a turn of events? I hope you enjoyed! If you are Romano-frustrated with me, I offer you a crate of tomatoes to throw at me!


	6. Chapter 6

[Conny]: It has been legitimately two years since I last updated this story. This isn't the only one, of course. I do, however, want to apologize greatly for this extended hiatus. I really needed time to recollect myself and I am still struggling to come back to writing, but I want to do this for myself and for my readers. Please forgive me. You can yell all you want in reviews, but please enjoy the story once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6**

* * *

><p><strong>1896<strong>

* * *

><p>The Marcella that originally started training me has passed, as did her daughter. Now, Marcella, the granddaughter, is with me. She, like her mother, has helped me through so many trails. We've been preparing for my revolt, which will be happening soon.<p>

"Miss Philippines, are you ready?" Spain will be arriving shortly, he's having trouble with America. They're fighting over land, which technically belongs to the former English colony. Man, I hate the fact that America became independent before I did. I suppose it's because he's slightly bigger than me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I haven't grown at all, thanks to Spain keeping a watchful eye on me. Marcella, all of them, has been helping me grow stronger. I just hope it's strong enough…

"I'm home!" Hello, Spain! I rush downstairs to meet my ever-so-sweet sovereign.

"Welcome home, Spain. How did the meeting with America go?" I just have to keep my politeness level, for now.

"He's getting a little irritated that some of my men are _trespassing_ on _his_ land, and then I have a few others that have been bothering me." Those others being Cuba, Puerto Rico, and Guam. Marcella's mother went to the trouble of encouraging the other colonies/territories to become independent. Guam's not much of a fighter, she doesn't really care who's watching over her. It's Puerto Rico and Cuba that have been bugging Spain. Those two are like brothers, they kind of back each other up. Their islands are close, while Guam and I are too far away from others.

Oh, I forgot Mexico. Spain used to allow him and I to spend time together, but decided that my "feisty nature" was not good for him. Since then, I haven't spoken to Mexico-but I plan to meet up with him sometime in the future. I just don't know when.

"That's just terrible. Those three really should be thankful that they are under your rule." That really hurt to say.

"I am so relieved that you're not going against me, Philippines." Spain hugs me, this is the right time.

"Against you? Now, why would I be? I'm only trying to become free!" I swiftly twist his arm behind his back, jerking it to make it painful. "Now, would you please allow my nation to be free?" He's panicking, I want an answer. Now.

"Maid! Help!" He's calling _The Maid_? She comes downstairs, smirking.

"Oh, my! Miss Philippines, what in the world are you doing?" I totally love her sarcastic voice.

"Marcella…?" Spain seems rather shocked, I love this.

"Mr. Spain, have you not noticed that my grandmother, mother, and even myself have stayed by _her_ side?" He shakes his head slowly, as though his mind is trying to take this all in. "Well, it's a good thing she is revolting. Do you have an idea how long Miss Philippines has lived under your roof?"

"Almost three and a half centuries, Spain. I believe I'm ready to stand on my own two feet." I tighten my grip on his limb, seriously making it hurt. "Now, allow me my freedom."

"Never," he hisses through clinched teeth. That grimace upon his face was just marvelous.

"Miss Philippines, shall I have your people start their uprising?" Should be easy enough to send a telegraph.

"Oh, please do, Marcella." She smiles, then heads over to Spain's private study. "Spain, I'm giving you one last chance, it doesn't have to be this way." I really don't want to fight with someone I kind of see as my brother, but it's the only other way.

"Philippines, no one will see you as a nation." I've never heard Spain use such a taunting voice, maybe he's simply acting.

"They will." I'll be sure of it.

"Telegraph sent, Miss Philippines!" Good, this is good. "The Katipunan have already started their attacks." They are the group of revolutionaries that plan to drive out all of the Spanish authorities. I just have to get Spain off my back now.

"How could you, Philippines?" Spain's not looking at me, his green gaze was cast upon the painting. Romano's painting…

"Spain, I had to." This isn't about me, it's about my people. They need to know what it's like to have a true life, one without the restrictions of living in a colony.

"Shall I leave you to your own devices, Miss Philippines?" Well, it would be nice if she were to watch Spain for me, but whatever.

"Oo." She nodded, then curtly left. "Now, Spain, peacefully allow my freedom." I don't care if this struggle will last a decade or more, I want what I want.

* * *

><p><strong>1898<strong>

* * *

><p>I won the Philippine Revolution, or as Spain would call it: the Tagalog War. Only reason why he called it that was because I only spoke to him in my native language, as did my people, during the entire . Those Spaniards didn't really learn it, but some they understood. For some odd reason, there's slight similarities between our tongues-especially when soldiers curse them and their mothers.<p>

"Ako bahay!" I shouted, raising my fist into the air. _I'm home_, finally. My citizens all cheered, they've been waiting for their Pinoy pride to return.

"Ibig namin sa inyo, Miss Pilipinas!" _We love you, __Miss __Philippines__!_ Their chants and cheers raised up to heaven and filled my heart with such joy. We were home and we were free finally.

"Kami ay may nakuha ng aming republika!" The crowd goes crazy, I said this: We have earned our republic! They've prepared a home for me, already having workers cleaning inside. I have to make something clear later. I head to my home-I can't believe I just said that. I'm an actual nation, my own house and flag. Now… I just need the other nations to notice me. It can't be too hard.

"Miss Philippines?" The maid, Gabriella, greets me. She has some Spanish in her, I can tell. "Welcome to your new home."

"It's so big." Just as big as Spain's home. It's too big.

"Yes, but it suits you." Of course, the great nation Philippines deserves what the other nations have. "Now, please allow me to show you around." As I follow my maid around, I can't help but feel sorry. The more I met the people of my house, the more I felt sorry. I remember Marcella, she and her child and grandchild didn't want to be bond to the house. Why should I have my housekeepers forced into that lifestyle?

"Gabriella, may you please call a meeting?" Spain discussed a few things with me, as did Marcella. Once a country sets foot into their home, whatever magical force binds the workers and house settles at midnight. It's five, I have plenty of time.

"Yes, Miss Philippines." I couldn't believe it, but everyone entered the dining hall rather quickly. And since we're all small, there's still more room to spare.

"I'm sorry to tell everyone this, but I'd rather have you not working here." Many of them mutter to themselves, hurt and confused expressions cloud their sun-kissed skin. "I understand, but it's for the good of all of you. I do not want you and your successors to be permanently bond to this house." I can function on my own, without the help of maids, butlers, and chefs. I just don't want any of them to suffer, like Marcella did. "So… I ask all of you, may you please find new jobs?" It hurts to tell them that they're fired, when it's my first day home, but it's what I must do.

"You heard her, people! Mag-iwan!" And leave they did. Although, it was Gabriella that lingered. She was the one that ordered them to clear out. "Miss Philippines, will you be fine on your own?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine." She hugs me, her strong arms squeezing me tight.

"Thank you, so much." I know she must have wanted something different, not be the maid of my home. I'll be the maid, I'll be the chef. I can handle it on my own.

"Well, as you said: Mag-iwan!" We share a smile, as she turns to leave this household. It'll be empty, but I can manage. I'll just have nations stop by, maybe I can make amends with Spain. I did leave him on a sour note…

* * *

><p>"It's so kind of you to visit, Spain." I sent an invitation, and he did have to travel all the way through <em>enemy<em> territory to come into my home. I hope no one hurt him.

"It was nice of you to send that invitation, but… I had to bring extra, ah… protection." Protection?

"Howdy!" Howdy…? Blonde hair appeared, I instantly backed away. I should have had my citizens be on the lookout for England! This isn't good! England, go away! Then I got a good look at the fair skinned man, it's not England. I think it's…

"America?" Is that really him? He looks… different. Maybe it's the outfit. It's all cow hide, even the hat.

"Hey, Philippines!" I pulled me into a hug, he smelled like desert and leather. Would have thought he'd smell like ocean and fish, considering he came to my home. "It's time to go home!"

"But… I am home." I'm being pulled out of my house, _my_ home!

"No, you're not! It's time y'all came to the states!" I kick America's vital regions, then look to Spain.

"Why in the world didn't you stop him? I am not about to be-" I shrieked, as two big guys picked me off the ground. Americans.

"Ouch…" I don't care, America!

"Well, Philippines, you didn't really become independent. You were still my colony, but now you're his…" The blonde stood, groaning.

"I'm not sure I still want her…" Good, I can force Spain-wait. Hold on.

"Why? What's going on?" Then I looked to the two men on either side of me. "Put me down!" They did just that, at least they listen.

"Spain just lost a war with me! So, you, Puerto Rico, and Guam are all mine!" My poor comrades. Wait, what?

"Me? No! I'm free-independent!" There is no way-it can't be. The paper America waved in front of my face, it can't be. A treaty… It said I was a "No…" I turned to Spain, I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"I hate you!" I tackled him and clawed at his face. "You're the worst person I've ever met! I hate you! I hate you!" Those two big Americans dragged me away, I wasn't done hurting him. As they tugging me to the shores, I saw the wary faces of my people. My, once again, colonized people.

"Miss Pilipinas?" little boy asked, looking at my horrible condition.

"Hey, let me talk to him." The big guys allowed me a minute, so I knelt down before the boy.

"Huwag mag-alala. Hindi ko ay magpapahintulot sa kanila na saktan ka o sa aming bansa." He nods, letting small tears fall. His mother helped me up, tearing as well.

"Salamat sa inyo. May Diyos itago mo ligtas, Miss Pilipinas." I can't help but cry, too. I'm stolen away, before I can return the gesture. I can't believe this.

"Alright, homeward bond!" America shouts, signaling the ship to shove off. I allow that conversation between myself and the mother and son to replay in my head again.

"Don't worry, I won't allow them to hurt you or our country." He nods, letting small tears fall. His mother helped me up, tearing as well.

"Thank you. May God keep you safe, Miss Philippines."

"Philippines, why are you crying?" America is in front of me, staring at my face. He wipes away the drops, even though I wanted to do it myself. "You shouldn't cry! You'll be coming to my house, it'll be great!" Great? GREAT?

"America, leave me alone." I assumed my tone was either very commanding or very horrifying because he backed away. How long until I'm free, now?

"Miss Philippines?" A man that looks like the ship's captain appears, I didn't never know he was there until he spoke. "I wouldn't worry too much. You'll cause that beautiful skin of yours to wrinkle." He would know, his face is all crinkled up. "Mr. America isn't all that bad and living in the states is fun."

"Fun? What fun is there, when all I want is to be back with my country?" My people, how are they holding out? Would they be fine, if it was America in charge?

"Miss Philippines, I would just say… if you want to survive in the American household-oh, why don't you come with me? Mr. America is glaring." America glares? But he seems like such a carefree person. I follow the breaded man, up to the ship's controls. I have a chance to turn around and go home, but there's no point. It's one little Filipina versus about a dozen Americans.

"So… what were you going to say, captain?" Man, the wheel is in my reach, too!

"Don't mention the American Revolution, whenever he's around. He might not say it, but he's still sensitive." He is? But… wasn't he the one that wanted independence? What made it so bad that he'd still look back on it like that? "Also, he loves food. Stuff him, he'll be happy."

"Good, I can handle that much." He'll be eating all of my foods, he'll suffer through the spicy and the bitter and the sweet. "I can make adobo, and pansit, and leche flan, and so much more!"

"He'll eat it all, probably. What's leche flan?" I described it as a custard, that's what it is. "Will you be alright with living with America?" Will I? Probably not. Will I try?

"Of course. As long as I set my own rules." I have a huge set of rules, that I'd like to make.

"Good luck, Miss Philippines. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new ho-" I swerved around, grabbing his shirt collar. That cut him off, and possibly restricted his breathing.<p>

"Let. Me. Go. Home." I will try this, it worked on Spain. Well, not really, but still.

"No…" He hissed out, trying to loosen my grip.

"I am not going through this again!" I shove him to the ground, then stand over him. "I don't want to go through this again!" Tears have streamed down my face, why? I shouldn't be crying. Not in front of my enemy. I wipe them away, but only more flow. Maybe this is the reason my nation is surrounded by ocean. It's an ocean of my tears, and those of my people. I feel his arms around me, but it's a foreign feeling. It reminds me of Spain. Spain. Hatred. I push America away.

"Phil-"

"No! Just leave me alone!" I head for the upper level, looking for a room furthest from him. I don't have Marcella, but I have all of her teachings. I'm going to have to plan a new rebellion.

* * *

><p>The first rebellion failed, but phase two is still going strong. I can feel my side is losing, slowly dying out. My numbers are dwindling, I'm not going to win this one.<p>

"Oh, Philippines!" America greeted me, on my shores. I was able to sneak back to my lands, after I declared war. It's the Philippine-American war, which I'm starting to lose.

"Men!" My natives come out, rifles on hand. "America, take one step. Go ahead." Then, out of absolutely nowhere, his men appear.

"Ginang, kami ay napapaligiran at outnumbered." Yes, General. We are surrounded and outnumbered.

"Willing to surrender?" America asked, his cocky tone is getting on my nerves.

"Atake!" My men and I charged into battle. My target is America himself. My troops fought valiantly, but that alone can't win a war. I've only been using hand-to-hand combat with America, he's using his rifle as a shield. He won't shoot me, it would only hurt. Not kill. As I make a side kick, I reach over my shoulder. I have a machete, I used it for making slots in the coconut tree and it was useful to knock those wonderful foods down. But now… it's my weapon.

"You wouldn't…" He gasps, as I literally stand on him. My feet at on either side of his hips, the rifle was out of the way.

"Give up on my land." I hold my blade in a reverse grip, as I crouch down. The blade is near his throat, I could easily cut him.

"Never." As my blade draws closer to his flesh, I realized something. I looked to the armies.

"No…" Whoever wasn't already dead… had guns pointed to their heads. My grip on the handle loosened, it dropped to the sand.

"I'll allow them to live, if you formally surrender." So many… have died…

"Mayroon ba kung ano ang kailangan mo, Miss Pilipinas." _Do what I must?_ Our country deserves freedom, but I can't bear the thought of more bloodshed.

"The Battle of Bud Bagsak… has come to an end. On June 15, 1913... the Philippines surrenders." Guns were lowered, America stood. I turn to my people, mixed emotions appear on their faces. Relief, they're not dead. Dread, for the ones who've passed. Fear, of what may happen. Rage, for losing in such a horrible manner. Sadness, our pride has been crushed. Our nation has been crushed.

"Philippines, it's time to go home." His ships have been docked in my harbors, I don't want to leave.

"Give me… a minute." I go over to my relinquished men, they're all worn. "Sorry."

"Ikaw ay walang pagpipilian, Miss Pilipinas." That's right. I didn't have a choice. I was hoping we would get lucky, but luck doesn't always find you.

"Sabihin sa lahat na labanan ang higit. Na kami ay mawawala." _Tell all that the fight is over. That we have lost._ That thought echoes in my mind, both in my native tongue and in English. "At sabihin sa kanila na huwag mawalan ng pag-asa." _And tell them not to lose hope._ That bloats out the sadness, it shows on everyone's faces. Even mine. They all nod, then disband.

"Come on, Philippines!" It's the end of my rebellious days. For now.

* * *

><p>It's been a few years, America and his culture has grown on me. With his food, I use it in unison with many of my foods. I know Spanish, Italian, French, and a few other cuisines. So, I've decided to merge some flavors, but still somehow keep my own.<p>

"Philippines, your food is awesome!" Really? Well, that's nice of him to say that.

"Thanks, America!" This blond may get annoying from time to time, but he really has grown on me. Although he may not realize it, he brings cultures together. America could be described as the anthropologist nation, if he seemed to care. His people are so diverse, yet they all hold the title as a United States citizen. Maybe Marcella would really want to meet America.

"Ah… Philippines?" I look back to him, through those blue eyes, I notice he's trying to hide something. What? "Would you like to go out today?" Out?

"Where to?" I'd love to get out of the house, I don't remember the last time we went out.

"I have a meeting with a few countries, but afterwards… we could do whatever you want." Whatever I want? But… I don't know? First thing on my mind is out to dinner, but there must be something else.

"Well, I will think about it. Can I go to the meeting, too?" Allow me that, America.

"Alright!" Oh, my gosh. He actually is letting me go to a meeting! Spain would never let me do that.

We're standing outside this huge mansion, it's not the American estate. It's called the White House. This is the place where the President of the United States lives, and where important meetings and stuff are held. That's why America and I are stand here, there's a meeting to attend to. We walk in, then wander around aimlessly. Or, at least it seemed like that.

We finally found a room, labeled: Meeting Room, and entered. When I got a look at the faces, I instantly turned around. America grabbed my shoulder, then pushed me towards the chairs.

"Oh, and who might you be, mon cher?" A lot of people are blonde, why is that? I'm guessing it's a European trait.

"France, this is Philippines." I'm scared. England is staring at me. "Philippines, you don't want to know him." France. I believe he was someone Spain complained about. And was he in that meeting, so many years ago? Oh, I don't remember.

"America… how?" England seems baffled, I wonder what's got him all tied up.

"How? Well, Spain lost to me." Oh. Me.

"But how did you get her to cooperate?!" Ocean and forest clashed, by that… I mean America and England met glares. Maybe I should talk to France. He doesn't seem too bad.

"France?" What should I talk about? "What should we do about those two?" Might as well start with that.

"Nothing. Just let them fight." Is it just us four? Wouldn't there be more nations in this meeting? I'm not going to question it.

"If you're not going to do anything, let me." America and England were neck to neck, literally. They were trying to choke the other. Once I had my hands on the back of their dress shirts, they were pulled apart. "Now, can we not have another war between the two of you? I am not in the mood to be used for militia." My people _will not_ be used for war. I won't allow it. Their numbers are still weak, even if time has past. The Philippine-American war still has an effect over my people…

"Spunky, I like her." France says, as he further separates England and America. He's holding onto the Brit, as I have a firm grip on the USA boy.

"She's mine, Frenchy." America, I am no possession.

"Until my people recover. I will rebel again, as you know." I want my freedom, I don't care how greedy America may be. My people have been suffering under the rule of others, they deserve a new life! I've given that speech before, but no one listens. Maybe it's because I never say it aloud.

"What happened last time will happen again." Small glimpses of the past invade my mind, but I shake them away. I can't have another breakdown, it was hard to get through the last one. America is clueless, I think. It was in the middle of the night, I doubt he was even disturbed.

"Shut up." I leave it to that, until I realize something. "Why in the world are we here?"

"The World Fair is being discussed!" England shouted, as though I were crazy for even asking that. "And it will be held in London!"

"No! It'll be held in Seattle!"

"No, in Paris!" Immediately, the door slams open.

"The World Fair will be held in Brussels!" A blonde (What's with all the golden locks?!) girl, with green eyes appeared.

"Belgium, you're late!" England shouted, glaring into her green eyes. She kind of backed away, then smiled.

"Well, I was busy. I didn't mean to be late, honest." It's as if she just realized I was there. "Oh, I don't believe we've met. I'm Belgium." I extend a hand out to her, she's got a fairly good grip.

"I'm Philippines." We turn to look at the feuding others, then sigh. "And I just broke them up…"

"It's hard to stop their fighting. Oh, and I brought someone with me." I get a tap on the shoulder, I turn, my lips curve into a frown.

"Hello, Spain." He flinches, it gives me joy. "How's my _favorite_ nation doing?" He can tell I'm being sarcastic, but he answers anyway.

"I've been fine. How has America been treating you?" Other than the first few years, he's been treating me well.

"Other than the first few years, he's been treating me well." Strangely, I allow my voice mirror my thoughts. I normally wouldn't do that, but it's the truth. I hope it stings, Spain.

"That's… good." It did. Alright, giving Spain grieve. Check. Meet Belgium. Check. Break up the Europeans… I did just that, by putting myself between the three of them. It was a little hard, considering I had to use my foot to keep America away. Somehow, I was able to get their attention. America looked flustered, then backed away. I lowered my leg, then padded down my dress. It's just a simple dress, white, sleeves just above my elbows, skirt that's down to my ankles.

"Alright, I'll make this fair. Everyone, line up. Stand shoulder to shoulder." They did just that. In order, Spain, Belgium, France, America, and England stood in front of me.

"Now… I'll go with how America chooses things." It's so childish, too. "Eeny, Meeny, miny, mo. Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go, eeny meeny, miny, mo." Need to change a line. "My nation said to pick the very best one and you are it." Oh, God! I picked America! I didn't even mean to! I was hoping Belgium would win. Seriously, I was hoping she would.

"Cool! My own method picked me!"

"I was the one that taught you that rhyme!" England and America go into a long winded argument. Spain and Belgium said they had to get going, so I bid them a farewell. France was just watching the other blonds fight. I have to say, it is amusing.

"Your food is horrible!" America shouts, making England look absolutely hurt.

"You said it was delicious!" America pinched his nose, then waved his hand in front of his face. "Stop being so obnoxious! You _did_ say it was!"

"Did. And… Philippines' food is _so_ much better. She even made your recipes better." Alright, yes. I have been editing England's recipes, but I won't mention, or else the Brit might invade again…

"_**What?**_" I'm hiding behind France, I don't want to meet those green orbs. I've suffered under the British Rule and I'm not up for another round.

"But there's absolutely no way that her food is better than mine." America turned to the man I was taking shelter behind.

"Actually, is it." France turned to face me, I am not liking this. Slowly, I made my way to the door. England and France were stalking forward, I'm like a trapped baby water buffalo! And these guys are my predators.

"America… I'd like a hero…" He has a hero complex, so that should trigger-

"Time to go!" I have been scooped up, placed over America's shoulder-this is so embarrassing… We were running down the halls, having France and England chasing. I really don't like my bad luck streak…

* * *

><p>[Conny]: Again, you have the write to strangle me for my extended hiatus, but please tell me you still enjoyed the story. I know it's rough around the edges, but it's still worth the read, right? Cross my heart and hope to die, I will continue this and my other stories. Thank you for putting up with me and this story and the hiatus. Really, I can't stop being grateful to you for being this patient. Have a good day.<p> 


	7. Intermission: A Quick Note

Intermission: A Quick Note

Hello, everyone. I haven't updated in a long time, but I do plan to update again soon. Time hasn't been on my side for quite a while now. Like my mother always says, I should put my studies before anything else-so I've been trying to do that. It's difficult to juggle a part time job, school, and home life, along with a relationship (though I'm glad I'm doing my best in becoming a mature adult).

Now, I'm sure all the Filipino readers have noticed-yes, I do use Google Translate. I've tried asking my nanay, kuya, and ate for help, but they are all too busy with their lives to take the time to help translate things for me. I tried with translating with a dictionary, but I know so little about sentence structure, conjugation, etc. I only know few words and phrases, all basically useless in my quest to write a story with taglish dialogue.

Before I continue updating the story, I would like to go back and fix the dialogue in the previous chapters. I just need help from someone willing to lend a hand. I have a hard time asking for help, especially since I've been extremely flaky within the past few years on the internet.

If a native speaker would like to take on this task with me, then please send a message to me. Just understand: I'm ridiculous with updates, I'm going to be slow to respond because of my restricting schedule, and I do need to get to know someone before I can trust them with anything...so please understand this.

Now, since my semester is near it's end, I will have time (hopefully) to go back and edit the dialogue and continue updating the story. I hope that within the next few weeks, the previous chapters will be edited and we will continue onward from Colonial-Era Philippines to Modern Day Philippines!

I actually do plan on having Philippines star in the story "Surtsey and Iceland," though I'm sure I've already had her introduced in the story. That, I do plan to update as well-along with the others...sometime soon. Strangely enough, I have a lot more stories that involve Philippines, so I'm sure if I get enough feedback, I'll continue forward with writing.

Thank you for your time! I'll get back to you all really soon! Salamat po!


End file.
